


Per conquistare una donna talvolta si passa anche dallo stomaco

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Oh» Mayla si raddrizzò e ruotò su un fianco, addossandosi a Baine e scrutandolo intensamente negli occhi «Sembra divertente» commentò.«Sì, lo è… finché non si arriva alla guerra del cibo» Bloodhoof rise appena, visibilmente nervoso.«Perché? Anche lanciarsi il cibo può essere divertente…» rise più apertamente Highmountain «Ma perché mi stai parlando di questo? Non vorrai organizzarlo anche qui?».





	Per conquistare una donna talvolta si passa anche dallo stomaco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _23\. Gita con picnic_ per la [Lande Di Fandom's Greatest Scavengers Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/lande-di-fandoms-greatest-scavenger-hunt-prompt-reveal/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion", dopo [questa](https://fiamma-drakon.dreamwidth.org/191989.html).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3635 (FiumiDiParole)

Nonostante il movimentato primo incontro tra Baine Bloodhoof e Mayla Highmountain, i due Tauren avevano deciso di tacito e comune accordo che forse valeva la pena continuare a vedersi, anche se prima Baine doveva assolutamente fare una cosa.  
Il giorno successivo al loro primo incontro, quest’ultimo chiese di poter tornare alla sua tribù per far capire loro che non gli era successo niente ed evitare che Picco del Tuono cadesse nel caos. Mayla pur con palese disappunto gli concesse di tornare indietro.  
Baine scoprì che a Picco del Tuono andava tutto per il meglio: Dezco - il paladino a capo dei Campioni del Sole nonché la sua guardia del corpo personale - si era accorto della sua fuga nella notte e aveva rassicurato gli altri membri più in alto nella gerarchia degli Zoccolo Sanguinario circa la sua situazione. Nessuno del suo popolo aveva appreso della sua sparizione e Baine fu immensamente grato di questo al paladino. Per questo a lui soltanto raccontò ciò che era accaduto nella notte ad Alto Monte e di quello che sentiva per Mayla.  
Dezco lo ascoltò con attenzione e al termine del suo racconto commentò: «Gran Capotribù, secondo me dovrebbe ascoltare ciò che le dice il cuore… ma anche fare attenzione».  
Baine sedeva di fronte a lui e stava consumando una colazione piuttosto abbondante per i suoi standard. Il viaggio di ritorno e il poco sonno della notte avevano preteso dal suo corpo un bel tributo. Alzò lo sguardo dal cibo e rivolse alla sua guardia del corpo un’occhiata interrogativa.  
«Spiegati Dezco» lo invitò a continuare.  
«La Gran Capotribù di Alto Monte non deve fare i conti solo con la Legione… ma anche con Orda _e Alleanza_ » s’interruppe un momento, calcando particolarmente il tono di voce sulle ultime due parole per dar loro più risalto «Se l’Alleanza scoprisse che siete in rapporti intimi, lei si troverebbe a dover affrontare due nemici con un solo alleato».  
Il ragionamento di Dezco aveva una logica inoppugnabile. Baine si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato lui stesso.  
«Come posso fare? Sento che potrebbe esserci qualcosa… se solo riuscissi a corteggiarla come si deve» il giovane Bloodhoof abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio per la situazione in cui si era cacciato.  
La sua guardia del corpo rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, ponderando mentre il Gran Capotribù terminava la sua colazione con mestizia; infine propose: «Potrebbe andare di nuovo in incognito e corteggiarla in segreto. Se nessuno scopre la vostra relazione, l’Alleanza non potrà opporsi e prendere di mira Alto Monte».  
Baine rimase a fissare il Campione del Sole con espressione sorpresa per qualche momento. Non si aspettava di ricevere una soluzione così semplice e in così breve tempo.  
«Sì… probabilmente è la cosa migliore da fare» ammise Baine «Dovrò tornare ad Alto Monte però… come faccio a tenerlo nascosto? Qualcuno si accorgerà della mia assenza...».  
«Posso dire agli altri che vi allontanate da Picco del Tuono per questioni urgenti e private. Basta solo che ogni tanto fate ritorno per rassicurarli sulla vostra salute fisica» proseguì Dezco.  
Baine sussultò e raddrizzò la schiena di scatto, facendo sobbalzare la sua guardia del corpo per la forza della sua reazione.  
«Hai ragione! Farò così!» disse il giovane Gran Capotribù, poi si alzò e se ne andò, lasciando Dezco da solo e un poco confuso.  
Baine fece esattamente come gli era stato suggerito: continuò a vedersi con Mayla in segreto, arrivando sempre a notte fonda da solo e rimanendo in compagnia della Gran Capotribù senza mai farsi vedere troppo in giro, per non destare sospetti negli avventurieri che sovente passavano per Totem del Fulmine.  
Mayla non capiva fino in fondo il motivo di tanta segretezza, però non aveva niente in contrario. Addirittura, in alcune occasioni lo trovava quasi divertente. Era un Tauren degno della sua attenzione dopotutto.  
Baine era contento di poter passare del tempo con Mayla, ma gli dispiaceva immensamente non poterle fare una corte degna della sua posizione. Come Gran Capotribù, Baine avrebbe potuto darle molte più cose di quanto poteva in incognito, e di questo era profondamente dispiaciuto.  
Il sesso insieme era fantastico e Mayla era sempre contenta di poter trascorrere insieme a lui le notti. A Baine quello e i complimenti della sua partner non bastavano.

«Cosa posso fare, Dezco? Voglio fare qualcosa di speciale per Mayla! Ma dovendo stare sempre nascosto non posso fare niente!».  
Baine era a Picco del Tuono, nella sua tenda. Insieme a lui c’era solamente la sua fidata guardia del corpo, che continuava segretamente ad assisterlo nella sua relazione.  
«Non posso farle preparare una cena degna del suo rango e nemmeno portarla fuori da Totem del Fulmine! Non conosco Alto Monte così bene e non posso rischiare di essere riconosciuto in giro per la regione» Bloodhoof sospirò pesantemente, affranto dalla mancanza di opzioni a sua disposizione.  
Dezco rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, riflettendo. Il suo Gran Capotribù sembrava profondamente sconvolto dalle sue preoccupazioni. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva tanto turbato per qualcosa che non riguardava l’ordinaria amministrazione politica.  
Baine non aveva mai trovato alcuna femmina che lo facesse impazzire così. Dezco pensò alla sua compagna e immaginò che volesse fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per renderla felice… peccato che effettivamente non ne avesse molto ad Alto Monte.  
«Gran Capotribù… andiamo a fare un giro» Dezco si alzò per primo per esortarlo «Magari trova una buona idea».  
Baine non si sentiva molto in vena di uscire dalla sua tenda. Non voleva vedere i cittadini di Picco del Tuono e soprattutto non voleva che si preoccupassero per il suo umore cupo; ciononostante, desiderava impegnarsi a fondo per cercare qualcosa per far colpo su Mayla e renderla ancor più felice di quanto lo fosse dopo aver fatto l’amore. Sicuramente non avrebbe trovato niente del genere rimanendo inerte nella sua tenda fino all’ora della sua partenza.  
«Va bene» Bloodhoof si mise in piedi «Andiamo».  
Uscirono dalla tenda e insieme percorsero i sentieri e i ponti sospesi che attraversavano i vari altopiani che componevano Picco del Tuono. Tutti ovviamente si prodigavano nel salutare Baine quando si accostava loro, benché fosse palese che qualcosa lo tormentasse.  
Dezco lo portò fino alla zona dove si trovavano gli ascensori. Baine si sporse a guardare di sotto senza alcuna particolare aspettativa e vide che in basso, ai piedi dell’altopiano, era stata allestita una zona con diverse bancarelle.  
«Quelle sono nuove?» domandò Baine alla sua guardia del corpo. Non ricordava di averle mai viste prima.  
«Sì… più o meno» il paladino accennò un sorriso «Non ricorda, Gran Capotribù? Tra poco ci saranno le celebrazioni per il Ringraziamento del Pellegrino...».  
«Già...» Baine annuì con un lieve cenno del capo, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo, poi d’un tratto parve realizzare qualcosa e si girò verso Dezco «È vero!».  
L’espressione di improvvisa consapevolezza sul viso del suo Gran Capotribù fece intuire al Campione del Sole che la passeggiata non era stata inutile come era parsa alla fine.  
«Dezco… grazie» Baine sorrise «Torniamo indietro, ho avuto un’idea… ma qui non possiamo parlare» e insieme i due Tauren tornarono sui loro passi.

«Cosa sarebbe questo “Ringraziamento del Pellegrino”...?» domandò Mayla curiosa al suo partner.  
Erano entrambi distesi nel suo giaciglio, nella grande tenda in cui si erano incontrati la prima notte. Avevano fatto l’amore e adesso erano distesi l’uno vicino all’altra, come spesso facevano, e stavano parlando.  
«È una celebrazione in cui si festeggia la buona sorte ed il raccolto» spiegò Baine, carezzando la mano che Mayla gli aveva poggiato sull’addome «È una tradizione di lunga data su tutta Azeroth. Ogni razza celebra l’avvenimento in maniera leggermente diversa, ma per tutti è usanza organizzare un banchetto poco fuori le capitali, per chiunque voglia unirsi ai festeggiamenti» proseguì.  
«Oh» Mayla si raddrizzò e ruotò su un fianco, addossandosi a Baine e scrutandolo intensamente negli occhi «Sembra divertente» commentò.  
«Sì, lo è… finché non si arriva alla guerra del cibo» Bloodhoof rise appena, visibilmente nervoso.  
«Perché? Anche lanciarsi il cibo può essere divertente…» rise più apertamente Highmountain «Ma perché mi stai parlando di questo? Non vorrai organizzarlo anche qui?».  
«No… cioè sì» Baine esitò un attimo prima di cercare di rettificare la sua risposta «Vorrei farti provare qualche piatto tipico… fuori da Totem del Fulmine… ma ammetto di non sapere molto della regione».  
«Allora vuoi fare una specie di gita?» la Tauren sollevò il viso e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando di capire le sue vere intenzioni.  
«Una specie» il suo compagno si strinse leggermente nelle spalle «Hai un posto dove possiamo stare da soli? Senza… che altri possano vederci, insomma...».  
«Sì, ce l’ho» annuì la Gran Capotribù di Alto Monte «Che cos’hai in mente di preciso?».  
«È una sorpresa» le disse Baine «Lo vedrai quando sarà pronto».  
«D’accordo…» sospirò Mayla «Spero solo tu non mi faccia aspettare troppo...».

L’indomani, quando Baine fece ritorno a Picco del Tuono, chiese l’aiuto di Dezco per trovare degli indumenti con cui poter nascondere la sua identità e fingersi un normale avventuriero. Il paladino gli portò un’armatura da guerriero molto poco coprente e della pittura da guerra per il viso. Nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, fingere di non essere Baine Bloodhoof a Picco del Tuono, dove tutti conoscevano la sua identità, era molto più complicato; eppure, Baine ci riuscì.  
Scese da solo in visita alle bancarelle ai piedi dell’insediamento con qualche spicciolo per prendere quello che gli serviva. Nessuno riuscì a riconoscerlo, per sua fortuna, e Baine poté fare le sue compere in santa pace mentre limava i dettagli del suo piano.

Per il giorno successivo, Baine chiese a Mayla di prepararsi per la loro uscita segreta; cosicché quando il Tauren arrivò a Totem del Fulmine nel primo pomeriggio, la Gran Capotribù di Alto Monte si fece trovare pronta alla partenza. Insieme alla sua lancia - era sempre bene portarsi dietro delle armi se si usciva dai confini sicuri della città - la Tauren lo accolse con un paio di remi saldamente stretti in mano.  
«E quelli?» chiese Baine incuriosito, indicando la coppia di remi. Sulla schiena lui portava un grosso cesto coperto con un tessuto a quadretti e cercava di muoversi solo lo stretto indispensabile per evitare catastrofi di sorta.  
«Sono per il viaggio. Spero tu lo sappia usare» lo punzecchiò Mayla ridacchiando.  
«Certo che li so usare!» protestò subito il suo compagno, anche se in realtà erano anni che non imbracciava un remo per farsi un giro in canoa. Suo padre gli aveva ovviamente insegnato a maneggiarli, ma Picco del Tuono si trovava lontana da corsi d’acqua e lui non aveva pertanto avuto modo di sviluppare e rafforzare le nozioni apprese.  
«Bene, allora andiamo...» Mayla lo prese per mano e lo condusse via, incurante del fatto che in quel momento si trovavano sulla terrazza di Totem del Fulmine e che chiunque - avventurieri, negozianti e cittadini di passaggio - li avrebbero visti. Baine si prese la briga di calcare meglio il cappuccio sulla sua faccia, per essere certo che nessuno potesse riconoscerlo per sbaglio. Era già abbastanza nervoso per conto suo, senza che dovesse preoccuparsi anche di essere visto da qualche membro di Orda o Alleanza che divulgasse la notizia della sua presenza ad Alto Monte a chicchessia.  
Scesero insieme nelle viscere della città utilizzando uno dei due ascensori, quindi Mayla lo condusse attraverso uno dei tre tunnel che portavano alle pendici della sporgenza rocciosa attorno alla quale Totem del Fulmine era stata costruita. Le impalcature di legno alla base erano munite di robusti ponti che permettevano di attraversare il ramo di fiume che abbracciava la montagna per poi scendere a valle, verso Suramar e Val’sharah.  
Baine notò che diverse canoe erano in acqua e su di esse si trovavano diversi Tauren intenti a pescare.  
«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea partire da qui...?» chiese Bloodhoof, lanciandole una breve occhiata da sotto il cappuccio «C’è un po’ di gente, noteranno che te ne stai andando...» fece presente.  
«Non esserne così sicuro...» Mayla sembrava sicura di sé, anche se Baine non ne capiva molto la ragione. Lui quando si allontanava allo scoperto da Picco del Tuono veniva osservato da tutti quanti.  
La Gran Capotribù si avvicinò alla riva facendo attenzione a non scivolare sul terreno scosceso, andando verso una delle canoe tirate in secco.  
Nessuno fece caso a lei, con gran sorpresa di Baine, il quale si affrettò a raggiungerla per non essere lasciato indietro. L’aiutò a mettere in acqua la canoa e la tenne ferma per aiutarla a salire, quindi salì a sua volta. Nel farlo rischiò di cadere in acqua e Mayla rise del suo goffo tentativo, però gli tese una mano e lo aiutò comunque a raggiungerla.  
La canoa oscillò sotto il peso di entrambi ma non si rovesciò. Era evidentemente stata costruita per reggere il peso di più di un Tauren.  
Quando furono entrambi seduti, Mayla passò i due remi a Baine.  
«La porti te, vero?» chiese la femmina «Ti darò io indicazioni».  
«Va… va bene, sì» Baine annuì e imbracciò i remi esattamente come suo padre gli aveva insegnato molti anni prima. Riprenderli in mano lo aiutò a ricordare come si faceva: li sistemò con le pale in acqua e cominciò a remare.  
Un pescatore mentre gli passavano vicino salutò la Gran Capotribù: «Andate di nuovo in giro in canoa? Fate attenzione...».  
«Come sempre…!» rispose Mayla cordialmente, agitando una mano in direzione del pescatore.  
La cosa sorprese un po’ Baine, il quale una volta che si furono allontanati un poco da Totem del Fulmine chiese: «Che voleva dire?».  
«Spesso mi allontano in canoa da sola, per fare un giro» spiegò semplicemente Highmountain «Perché quella faccia? Pensi sia così strano che esca dalla città da sola?» domandò per contro, in tono irritato.  
«N-no…! Nient’affatto! Anche io esco da solo ogni tanto...» commentò Baine, cercando di rimediare al suo involontario errore. Non voleva affatto mancarle di rispetto né tantomeno farla arrabbiare proprio prima del loro primo pranzo fuori da Totem del Fulmine.  
«Sai che è ancora più bello questo posto visto da così vicino?» disse, cambiando argomento repentinamente nella speranza di salvare l’umore della sua partner.  
Mayla si guardò intorno con l’espressione di qualcuno sovrappesiero.  
«Nonostante gli attacchi della Legione… Alto Monte rimane splendida...» la Tauren emise un sospiro «Oh, rallenta o ci schiantiamo contro la riva rocciosa!» esclamò allarmata.  
Con qualche piccola difficoltà causata dalla chiara inesperienza di Baine come rematore, la coppia riuscì nella sua traversata del fiume. Passarono attraverso l’Ansa Acquebianche, vicino ai resti di Rivocurvo, e si spinsero più a sud, costeggiando il dirupo che separava Alto Monte da Val’sharah. L’enorme Albero del Mondo corrotto dall’Incubo si ergeva in lontananza, avvolto da una leggera nebbia.  
Baine era affascinato dal paesaggio e spesso si distraeva proprio in virtù di questo. Era contento di poter uscire da Totem del Fulmine e soprattutto di poter stare un po’ insieme a Mayla in santa pace, senza avere continuamente timore di essere scoperto e dover quindi sempre tenere il suo “travestimento” indosso.  
Il fiume curvò dolcemente costeggiando il dirupo e dirigendosi verso Suramar. Oltre il margine comparve lentamente l’acuminata guglia di una torre e poi altre, più basse. C’era una fortezza a ridosso della parete rocciosa.  
«Siamo arrivati» disse Mayla ad un certo punto, indicandogli un punto presso cui si trovava un paletto di legno fatto appositamente per l’attracco di una canoa. Si trovava in una specie di anfratto tra alte rocce che segnavano il confine estremo di Alto Monte. Qui era stato allestito un piccolo accampamento all’apparenza abbandonato.  
«È qui che vieni di solito quando esci in canoa da sola?» chiese incuriosito Baine mentre la sua compagna legava la canoa per evitare che venisse trascinata via dalla corrente.  
«Esatto, è una specie di… nascondiglio segreto» Mayla diede una breve occhiata al suo rifugio con aria affettuosa.  
«È un bel posto» commentò Baine, avvicinandosi alla piccola tenda - che altro non era che un drappo quadrato di tessuto sostenuto da quattro piccole colonne in legno - ed osservando i dintorni «C’è un bellissimo paesaggio da qui».  
Sotto la tenda erano stati sistemati diversi teli spessi, per proteggere dal gelo del terreno. Poco distante si trovavano alcune cassette con delle provviste e un calderone vuoto con alcuni rami posizionati sotto. Immaginò che Mayla lo utilizzasse per cucinare pesce o selvaggina che si procurava nelle zone circostanti e l’immagine che si creò mentalmente gli piacque moltissimo.  
«Perché quell’espressione ebete?» Mayla interruppe i suoi pensieri dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e Bloodhoof si riscosse dal suo stato di trance e la guardò con aria imbarazzata.  
«N-niente… sediamoci, così possiamo mangiare» disse, sperando di non risultare troppo sospetto nel cambiare così bruscamente argomento. Non voleva dover spiegare a Mayla le sue stupide ma intriganti fantasie su di lei.  
«Volentieri, sono curiosa di vedere cos’hai portato...» e così dicendo la Gran Capotribù di Alto Monte prese posto sulle coperte, facendo cenno all’altro di sedersi vicino a lei.  
Baine eseguì senza esitare, quindi si tolse il cesto dalla schiena e lo aprì di fronte a lei, poggiando la tovaglietta a quadri a terra per avere un posto sicuro dove posizionare il cibo: loro due occupavano quasi tutto lo spazio a disposizione e con tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per approntare il pranzo non voleva rovinare tutto proprio adesso.  
Con non poco disagio estrasse e dispose tutto di fronte alla sua partner, la quale si ritrovò a fissare un discreto numero di piatti che non aveva mai visto prima di allora.  
«Queste sono le pietanze tipiche del Ringraziamento del Pellegrino… ogni cosa proviene da una delle capitali dell’Orda» iniziò a spiegare Baine «C’è lo Stracotto di Tacchino, che ho cacciato nei dintorni di Sepulcra e la Torta di Zucca… poi ci sono le Patate Dolci Candite che provengono dalla mia terra d’origine… il Ripieno di Pan Speziato… e la Salsa di Mirtilli da Orgrimmar...» ogni pietanza venne indicata di conseguenza man mano che procedeva nella presentazione.  
Mayla fissò tutto quanto con curiosità, per poi dire: «Confesso di non aver mai visto niente di simile… ma non hanno un aspetto un po’... ehm… tremolante?».  
Baine si sentì arroventare la faccia come se si fosse appena ustionato sotto il cocente sole di Durotar al mezzodì. Cercò di celare il nervosismo che il commento gli aveva causato ma non ci riuscì molto bene, tanto che la sua replica giunse con voce rotta e molto più bassa e timorosa del normale: «S-sì… ma dipende da me… ehm… ho imparato a cucinare per l’occasione… e sono ancora molto inesperto».  
Non voleva vantarsi per questo né tantomeno scucirle elogi che non sentiva di meritarsi a pieno per il terribile risultato che aveva ottenuto: il dolce sembrava più un budino che una crostata, la salsa di mirtilli era una gelatina appiccicosa - e quasi sicuramente toglierla dal barattolo in cui l’aveva messa sarebbe stata un’impresa non da poco - e il tacchino molto probabilmente sapeva di carne carbonizzata invece che solo “stracotta” visto che se lo era dimenticato al fuoco troppo a lungo. Cucinare non era il suo forte e prima di allora il pensiero di imparare a farlo non gli aveva mai neppure sfiorato la mente. Aveva deciso di immolarsi e tentare di apprenderne i segreti solo per Mayla, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai apertamente confessato per non sembrare il tipo che pretende le sue attenzioni sfruttando la mera compassione.  
La Tauren lo guardò per un momento come se non credesse alle sue orecchie, poi scoppiò inaspettatamente a ridere. Baine pensò che lo stesse prendendo in giro e tutto sommato non poteva darle tutti i torti.  
«È la prima volta che uno dei miei corteggiatori ammette di non essere in grado di fare qualcosa» spiegò Mayla quand’ebbe finito di ridere «Oh, Baine… apprezzo molto la tua sincerità e nonostante l’aspetto non molto rassicurante del tuo pranzo… immagino che quel che conti alla fine sia il sapore».  
Ciò detto Mayla prese una coscia del tacchino e la strappò via a mani nude, assaggiandola senza tante cerimonie. Baine era dannatamente nervoso e solo allora si accorse che gli stavano sudando le mani. Il verdetto dell’assaggio gli premeva più di quanto avesse pensato.  
La femmina masticò lentamente e poi deglutì.  
«Per essere la prima volta che cucini… il sapore è buono» decretò con aria soddisfatta, per poi baciare il cuoco con passione «Sarà un bel picnic, ne sono sicura...» disse poi, sorridendo a Bloodhoof, momentaneamente frastornato dall’impeto del bacio.

«Come è andata l’uscita, Gran Capotribù?».  
Dezco attendeva come al solito il ritorno di Baine intorno all’ora di colazione e il Tauren non si fece attendere, come sempre. Comparve nella sua tenda con la sua Pietra del Ritorno stretta in mano e si affrettò a riporla non appena il teletrasporto fu terminato.  
Il paladino era curioso di sapere se gli sforzi culinari del suo Gran Capotribù avevano sortito l’effetto desiderato o se aveva abbandonato temporaneamente il suo ruolo di guardia del corpo per permettergli di raccogliere in pace tutti gli ingredienti necessari senza alcuna ragione.  
Baine lo guardò con espressione vagamente estasiata ed emise un gran sospiro beato. Pareva sotto l’effetto di qualche strano incantesimo ma Dezco era certo che ad Alto Monte nessuno sano di mente avrebbe attentato alla vita dell’accompagnatore di una Gran Capotribù.  
«Gran Capotribù…? State bene?» chiese ancora il Campione del Sole, iniziando a preoccuparsi.  
«Oh, sì... è stato il miglior picnic con gita della mia vita...» replicò Bloodhoof, annuendo leggermente col capo senza abbandonare la sua aria trasognata «Mayla vuole rifarlo il prima possibile… e io devo prepararmi».  
Per qualche strana ragione, Dezco immaginò che il commento non fosse un mero complimento al cibo, ma preferì tenere per sé le sue considerazioni in proposito.  
«Sono lieto che i vostri sforzi siano stati apprezzati, Gran Capotribù» si congratulò con lui.  
«Sì, Dezco… anche io» rispose Baine, battendogli una lieve pacca sul grosso paraspalle in metallo dorato che il paladino indossava.


End file.
